


The Crimson's Guardian

by sunsettter



Category: Terraria, Terraria (Modded), Terraria Calamity Mod (Mentioned)
Genre: Boss Fight, Original Character(s), Terraria - Freeform, The Crimson (Terraria) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsettter/pseuds/sunsettter
Summary: The Brain of Cthulhu was birthed from the crimstone wall, emitting a deafening war cry, and Halley’s blood ran even colder than the first time he’d entered a crimson cavern.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Crimson's Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> oh man hey guys time for another terraria thing :,)  
> this time it isn't really WEIRD and it's SFW! awesome!
> 
> once again, plz scream at me for mistakes xx  
> i don't have a beta reader because this fandom is dead.

The saturated soil squashed beneath his feet, and with every footprint he left in the Crimson, a small pool of a blood-like substance formed in his footprint like the ground itself was alive. Crimstone, the Guide called it, seemed to be  _ nothing _ like stone, because it felt like firm flesh and pulsed occasionally. The Crimson was  _ apparently _ a giant organism of some kind, so Halley figured it wouldn’t be very happy if he went in and killed it’s brain.

Was the Brain of Cthulhu even the Crimson’s brain? Halley found himself thinking far too deeply on the Crimson biome’s anatomy as he squeezed himself into one of the caverns that sprouted from the ground. It smelled absolutely  _ putrid _ , like rot but a million times worse, and Halley pulled the respirator over his face because the smell was so bad it  _ stung _ . A thick layer of carmine-colored sludge coated his boots, and he had to be careful of where he stepped because occasionally the ground would attempt to  _ eat _ his foot. Halley didn’t even want to  _ touch _ the loot pots of the Crimson, the first (and last) one dropped a bomb and made a gross squish sound. 

The cavern itself had many twists and turns, and the torches he placed had trouble holding onto the crimstone walls. Every once in a while, it would twitch or gurgle, and Halley took a moment to sit on his heels. 

After a routine ‘bury your head in your hands and scream swear words,’ the hero continued on his unfortunate path in the flesh tunnels. He  _ really _ wished the Guide was there right now, not because he wanted help or anything the Guide was actually useful for, but because he felt the need to gripe and complain about everything. 

Eventually, he came to a steep dropoff. If not for his grappling hook the fall definitely would’ve killed him, and there were faint scuttling noises he could hear from the bottom of whatever pit he had encountered. “That’s literally so gross,” Halley cringed at the sight of a slime trying to creep it’s way up the wall, but it fell off and continued aimlessly bouncing around. 

The platinum bow he was holding did puny damage to the enemies in the cavern even with flaming arrows, but soon it was relatively cleared out. He could now, according to Guide’s advice, jump down a hole and blow shit up (not his  _ exact _ words, but Halley figured it didn’t matter.) The hero made his way down a branch in the cavern, rappelling down ten or so feet using his grappling hook due to the steep incline. He lit a sticky bomb and raised his shield, looking down once it exploded. “Woah, that’s so cool,” he said in awe, looking at the beating Crimson Heart. It was attached by thin, glowing filaments to the walls of the cave, and with every beat the red glow got brighter before dimming again. 

He broke it using a bomb, immediately feeling a chill run down his spine.  _ ‘Eerie,’ _ he thought, recollecting himself and shimmying down the hole to retrieve his prize. At the bottom was a weathered-looking gun, the tooltip,  _ ‘The Undertaker’ _ flashing across his vision briefly. There was also a small bit of ammo in a pouch, upon inspection they were musket balls. 

The next heart broken was worse in effect, because a shrill shriek erupted from somewhere in the cave. Halley readied his new gun and whipped around, but saw absolutely nothing but a lone slime and a blood spider that was too far away to notice him. This one provided him a giant spear with a gunmetal finish, but it was accented with the typical Crimson gory details. Halley wasn’t well-versed in melee, but pocketed the spear regardless, tucking it on his back where his pick was also sitting. 

Now, it was time for the third heart. This one would summon another monster for him to fight! Halley took a deep breath to calm his nerves, wringing his shaky hands together and fixing his platinum helmet to make sure it couldn’t get knocked off.  _ ‘It would help if I actually knew what this thing was gonna do,’ _ Halley thought as he threw a series of bombs down, breaking the last Crimson Heart. 

**_The Brain of Cthulhu has Awoken!_ **

The Brain of Cthulhu was birthed from the crimstone wall, emitting a deafening war cry, and Halley’s blood ran even colder than the first time he’d entered a crimson cavern. Floating  _ eyes _ circled the brain, but he found his bullets were doing nothing to the brain itself. He began to pick off the eyes, he’d find a way to damage the brain later, but shooting the eyes with his bow would make it easier. Some of the eyes caught fire because of the arrows sticking on them, thank goodness for flaming arrows. 

The eyes would hit him when he wasn’t quick enough to dodge, thank  _ fuck _ for his armor or else he’d definitely have broken bones. He downed a healing potion and a regeneration one for future aid. 

The erratically flying eyes weren’t that hard to get rid of, surprisingly, and Halley could now turn his attention to the Brain of Cthulhu. It paused, a single arrow stuck in a fleshy fold, the first dent he’d been able to make to it. “Well, shit,” Halley muttered as the thing split  _ open _ , one beady, golden eye peering at him that looked concerningly human. He drew back his bow and fired at it again, scampering up the cavern wall with his grappling hook and trying his best to dodge it. 

Halley was happy for that extra regeneration, because it definitely rammed into him a few times, and he was getting dizzy from it’s frenzied movements. He could’ve sworn he was seeing double, or quadruple, and it was making him sick. Some of his shots even missed because he aimed at the duplicates instead of the original brain!

Suddenly, though, at the peak of the chaos, it all stopped. Halley made a small whine of confusion, cautiously lowering himself down from the spot he’d wedged himself in for cover. His feet touched the ground, he was certainly alive, so why’d the brain just… disappear like that? There was a treasure bag on the floor, landed in a small puddle.

He warily picked up the treasure bag, it felt heavy in his hands like the other loot packages he got from killing bigger monsters. This one had a funny-looking heart shape on it, which he found ironic, because the Crimson didn’t really feel  _ lovely _ . 

\--

Halley drank a recall potion, teleporting back to his home base and retreating back into the small hut. He had some  _ awesome treasure _ to go through!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know it's just a regular old boss battle because i'm awful at writing those and i want to practice  
> i mean. i CAN go write more weird-ass book porn, and honestly i will on my spare time, but i just feel so WEIRD posting it.
> 
> also im going to draw a picture of how halley looks later with his armor and stuff, like through the stages of the game
> 
> i also might post the link to my terraria discord i dunno yet i don't really want my ao3 connecting to my video game group LMAO


End file.
